Although shoes have a variety of appearances and are worn for a variety of reasons, such as dress shoes for formal occasions and athletic shoes for sporting events, shoes are conventionally constructed to include at least an upper and an outsole.
Traditionally, the outsole typically makes contact with the ground and is generally of a tough material that protects a users—foot. The upper is connected to the outsole and usually forms a cavity that surrounds the foot for holding the outsole to the bottom of the foot. The upper is normally made of a comfortable material since it contacts the foot, such as leather or other fabric that is generally softer than the outsole.
Because shoes may be worn for many hours of every day, numerous advancements have been made to improve a shoe's comfort, such as softening the uppers or making the outsole more flexible. In addition, for a moccasin constructed shoe, where the upper extends downwardly beneath and across the bottom of the foot for defining a bottom of the upper (see FIG. 2 bottom of the upper 22), the bottom of the upper may be thickened to improve cushioning and comfort to the feet. However, by providing additional cushioning to the foot, moisture and odor may be trapped in the cushioning and/or inhibited from escaping the shoe, thereby reducing the comforting effects of the thickened cushion. Moreover, retained moisture may lead to bacterial growth, athlete's foot, and other fungal problems. Usually, reducing or repelling moisture improves a likelihood of keeping the feet dry, which may reduce bacterial growth and other problems often associated with damp feet and/or shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,899 to Larson et al. (“Larson”) appears to relate to a layered construction of an inner sole that cushions and repels moisture to the feet. Typically, the inner sole of Larson involves three layers where foam and non-woven fibers may be used to reduce or repel moisture transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,176 Hartung et al. (“Hartung”) appears to relate to a shoe that counters foot odor by releasing volatile fragrances or materials that interact with the bacteria that causes odor. Droplets or pockets filled with such fragrances or materials are typically provided in a layer of the insole and, upon compression by a user's foot, the fragrances or materials may be released via holes in the insole.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,718,064 and 6,038,790 to Pyle (“Pyle”) appear to relate to an odor combating and moisture absorbent layer of foam which may be on top of, or a part of, the insole. The foam is disclosed to be a urethane product that softens as the temperature inside the shoe increases. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,679 to Brandon et al. (“Brandon”) also seems to disclose a urethane foam product for absorbing moisture. Because of its thickness, the foam used in Brandon may require a cavity, or recess in the outsole or insole, to place the foam for controlling the overall thickness of the shoe.
JP 7000206 to Nakamura (“Nakamura”) also seems to disclose a shoe that counters foot odor and absorbs moisture by placing a leaf between layers of the shoe.
What is desired, therefore, is a shoe having improved moisture absorption. What is also desired is a shoe having improved moisture expulsion properties to help maintain dryness. Another desire is to provide a shoe that combats odor. A further desire is to provide an odor and/or moisture absorbing layer in a shoe without substantially increasing an overall thickness of the shoe.